hedgerowhollowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon Trainer Blue
Emily Michelle Oak - popualrly and publicaly known only by her League idenity of "Blue" - is a former Champion (the dazzling curse-breaker of Indigo 2006, at that!, a currently-popular Circuit Trainer, and the loyal confident of the globally-beloved Pokémon Trainer Red, whom she often accompanies in his travels. The Prop of Pallet Town: A Curse is Broken The story of how Pallet Town recieved its current name (the knowledge of its original name has long since been lost to the shadows of the Yoakemae) was one that had been told for generations, and every child in the village who dreamed of being a Trainer knew it as intimately as they knew their own lives. "Why, back when the League held their very first Conference, right here in Kanto - way, waaaaaay back in 1876, it was - a man named Pallas Oak set forth to seek his fortune, where ever that may end up taking him..." The details were always helpfully supplied by those children in the audience who had heard the story before, eager to chime in - how Pallas had Battled his way through the rudimentary Gyms that had existed at that time (all four of them!), winning each on his first attempts, and how he'd from there perservered through the rough and dangerous Victory Road ("O''f course, it wasn't lit back then, and there were no TMs in those days; he had to carry a lantern in one hand and an Apricorn in the other. He wandered for hours! But Pallas perservered!") to prove his mettle to the League as a Trainer "tried and true". How he'd been one of the sixty-four lucky few to earn the honor to walk onto that Battlefield with pride, and how, one by one, his opponents had fallen over the course of that fateful July ("''Pinsir had fainted now, '''yet still Pallas perservered'!"), And not a soul lived in Pallet Town who couldn't tell you how it ended - ''"Arcanine lunged one last time, and Marowak crumpled. Pallas had done it! He'd won the Indigo League! And when he returned to his hometown, there was such jubuliation that they renamed the village to ''Pallet Town, and Pallet Town it stays. And if you become a Champion one day, who knows? Perhaps they'll rename the town in your 'honor, then!" And for a very long time indeed, the children of Pallet dreamed that they would, one day, follow in Pallas' footsteps - all the way to a League victory. The reason that his story had been repeated so often, and treasued so closely, was because for over 130 years, no other Trainer who hailed from the town had been able to repeat Pallas' feat - it was almost as if, with the act of breaking the ice and winning the very first modern Conference, that he had cursed his hometown to a future of absolute insignificance in the Battling scene. That this would ensure, so the darker versions of the story go, that his shadow would linger and loom over the whole of Pallet - that his name would forever remain on local lips, and his feats burn on in local hearts, and '''never be replaced by another. Even if few believed in a literal Pallas Pallet curse, every young local Trainer ached to be the one to break it - but, perhaps, none wished it more than the generations of Oak children themselves. And of those Oak children, perhaps none craved it more than a little girl named Emily - the granddaughter of a former mayor of Pallet and the current Minister of Kanto, the wealthy politician Natale Oak. At first, she'd desired it for the same reasons so many other local children did - to prove herself the best, to be famous and wealthy, to go down in history as the one to finally restore glory to Pallet. But in time, her wish took on a different cast, as she found out more about her family and its role in the mechanisations of the global Pokémon League - and with the meeting of a young boy who called himself Red, whose own greatest wish was to be somebody extraordinary, it strengthened further still, until it was no longer a dream. It was a plan. The Grey Fox and the Green Hound: A Little Sister's Resolve Oft neglected by her parents, both career politicans who worked (and still do work) as part of Natale's inner circle, young Emmy spent much of her life at the Oak Research lab, where she was raised by her grand-uncle, Kanto's then-Regional Professor Samuel Oak, and Samuel's grandson, her second cousin, Gary Oak. (To be continued~) A Plan Gone Horribly Right: Pallet's New Superstars and the Rise of the League's New Era Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Natives